The Capitol Revolts
by Free-Bird 36
Summary: Blaze is just another eighteen year old boy who had been wronged by the Capitol Games and the two people who started them in the first place. This was the first time he'd get to meet them, and their kids. Sparks will fly, and a new girl on fire may just be the one to start it. I suck at summaries, story better than the summary! It's my first fanfiction. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction and I'm hoping I lived up to the writing of the great Suzanne Collins herself! So please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: Hi Rue!**

**Rue: Um how can you talk to me? I'm dead right?**

**Me: That doesn't really matter right now; what matters is the question I'm going to ask you right now...**

**Rue: Yea..?**

**Me: Can you let me own you and the rest of the hunger games characters?**

**Rue *sighs* I'm sorry, but I have a contract with Suzanne Collins alone, and I prefer working with her.**

**Me: But you're dead!**

**Rue: This conversation is over! I have to go help God with something... Bye!**

**Me: But..! *sighs* **

**So sadly, I don't own the Hunger Games series. **

I walked out of my house, more like a mansion, but my grandmother preferred to call it a house. We'd been living here since the time I'd been mauled in the 89th Hunger Games at the age of twelve.

The mauling, attempted by the vicious mutts, was the reason why almost half my body had been cut out. Since I was the only one alive after the mauling was over, I was declared winner and I got turned into a Cyborg.

Only one half of my face (not including my mouth and nose) and half of the upper part of my body had been turned artificial to let me live through it, and I had to get a new one every year, because i grew up really fast. So, I rarely got out of my house, because that would result in half of the kids in town screaming bloody murder and running to their parents and saying that they'd just seen a monster.

But today was a really important day, for all the victors of the Capitol Hunger Games were going to meet the victors of the District Hunger Games. This happened only on the Decade Quells, and this was my first one.

I walked towards the only grocery store left in the entire north capitol. Since there was only one capitol and it was huge, the president decided to divide it into North, South, East, West, South East and South West sectors. We had also become less on money since we were not really doing any jobs.

I walked in to find Mr. Newman handing a small boy some candy. The boy looked up at me and with a small squeak, quickly got out of the shop.

"They still get scared of you Blaze, don't they?" Mr. Newman said eyeing me, with pity written all over his face. He was one of the few people who knew that just because I had won the Hunger Games, and had enough money didn't mean I was happy.

I shrugged, and said, "Give me the usual, and some extra high running batteries if you have them, my sensors are getting a bit weak."

"Of course, wouldn't want you to miss the big Annual Meet, now would we?" he said with a smile. He quickly handed me some food, and around twelve packets of batteries.

I gave him a weak smile and a quick "Thanks," and headed out of the grocery store. Sadly for me there was quite a crowd surrounding the store. I would definitely make some people scream bloody murder, but I soon noticed what had grabbed their full attention.

There was a small poster on the board where the peacekeepers always kept rules and stuff on. People barely noticed stuff that were put on it, because it always seemed to be some nonsense about not stealing anything from anywhere or something; but this was definitely not what I was expecting.

Apparently the great Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were going to be attending the Meet as well, but the surprising part was that _they were going to bring their children._

Their names made my blood boil, or at least the part of me that was still filled with blood; because they were the two people because of whom my parents will never come back.

**A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Ok? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews guys! They really mean a lot to me! Now on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Hey Haymitch!**

**Haymitch: Gla bri bda da?**

**M : *sigh* He's drunk now... so until he sobers up..**

**I don't own the hunger games.**

_*Flashback*_

"_Momma," I said, staring at mother with innocent ice blue eyes. "Where are you going?" At the age of five, that's what you ask when you see your mother all decked up. _

_She was dressed in a navy suit, with a gun in her holster. Her dark black hair, just like mine, tied in a bun. My dad called to her from downstairs._

_She weakly smiled at me and said, "To save our world from a certain Mokingjay," She said and with a quick peck on my cheeks, she left. And she never came back._

_*Flashback ended*_

"Blaze, that suit does _not_ suit you!" Grandma said as she looked at me with disgust. She walked towards me, the huge spoon she used for cooking still in her hand.

"If you're going to attend _the Annual Meet_ you better get dressed in a better outfit than that," She said pointing at the old army suit I was wearing. It had once belonged to my father, and I wanted to wear this to the Meet to show how cruel the Districts were being to us.

"I am _not_ changing," I said firmly and with a quick goodbye, ran out of the house to Shelly, my mentor.

"Good morning Blaze," She said with a smile. She reminded me of my mother; the way she always ordered me around, but still took great care of me. She looked worn out in her blue flower printed dress.

"Morning Shelly, don't know if it is good though," I said smirking. My left eye picked up on the three guns she was hiding and I gave her a quick whistle.

"What?" She said, her face turning red. I just chuckled and said, "Are guns even allowed at the meet?" She relaxed a bit.

The fact that my left upper body was turned mechanical did have its perks. I could peer into _anything_. Luckily I wasn't a pervert.

We walked into the train, ready for departure. Luckily it was just a few miles away, at district one.

We reached district 1 in the evening. The sun shone brightly among the richly decorated streets. They had really made an amazing effort into decorating the whole district.

The streets were lined with bright lamps that floated in the air. The people scattered around in gorgeous outfits. Everything seemed perfect.

I walked into the ballroom to be greeted by some of my fellow victors. They smiled brightly when they saw my outfit.

"Hey Blaze," I heard a deep voice say. I looked behind to find myself standing just a few feet from Shack. He was the victor of the Hunger games that had been held right before mine. He'd won mostly because of his unique ability of imitating peoples voices. He could even confuse the Jabber jays.

"Hi Shack," I said smiling. Even though all of us had rarely been introduced to each other, we knew each other as people who got through a lot of hell, and thought that just that much made us really good friends.

"They really did have to attach... stuff to the parts that had been vandalised by the mutts, now didn't they?" He said, staring intently at the left part of my body.

"Yes," I said sighing. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Oh by the way, we have to assemble at the crate," he said pointing at the right side of the room, and believe me that place _did_ look like a crate. The whole get up just seemed cage like. Shelly was already standing there. "I'll make you meet some of the other victors till they have the whole announcement on the rule of capitol and blah blah blah," He said rolling his eyes and heading towards the crate.

I followed him to the crate and was first introduced to the girl who'd just won last year's Hunger Games. "I'm Veronica," She said, her voice carrying an air of superiority. "And I'm guessing that you are Blaze?" She said smiling.

"Yup, the one and only," I said smiling. She chuckled at that. "And I'm Shack," he said grinning. "So how did you survive in the arena with all those mutts?" Veronica asked me, completely ignoring Shack.

I smirked and said, "I guess i was just lucky."

"Well, I killed all the other guys with spears and-"

"Oh, I guess that's what it falls on to at the end now doesn't it? Luck?" Veronica asked, still ignoring Shack.

"You could say that," I said and quickly excused myself. I grabbed Shack's hand and dragged him to the bar. "C'mon man! That chick was smoking' hot!" he said looking at me as if she'd been flirting with him, not me.

"Dude, Let's just stop socializing so much and listen to what these people are saying." I said nodding at the stage. "Maybe it's the Cyborg structure that the girls seem to dig now," he said still lost in his thoughts, "Maybe I should get myself some new..." I tuned him out and tried to listen to the couple who'd just come up on stage.

The guy had blonde hair, and warm sky blue eyes. He had an easy way towards his surroundings; you could just see that by the way he was standing.

The lady though had dark hair, which was braided pretty well. Her grey eyes showed so much more power and strength than her petite body. She looked pretty hostile as her eyes scanned the room. It looked like she'd just come into the room after a huge argument with somebody.

Soon, the room got silent and they introduced themselves, "Hello everyone," The blonde haired guy started.

"My name is Peeta Mellark, and this is the lovely mocking jay, Katniss Everdeen."

**A/N: Good? Bad? Ok? Please review! And I'd like to ask you if you all want Peeta or Katniss's POV to be next. Maybe their daughter or son? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks anon, random-is-awesome, june and forgiven95 for your reviews! **** And since some of you suggested Peeta's P.O.V... Here it is. And It's longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. (Sorry didn't have anything creative this time.)**

Peeta's P.O.V

"Honey, please calm down." I said, trying to stop Katniss from ripping off the president's face.

"Peeta, I really need to kill this guy if he thinks I'm going to any of that!" She said yelling at him and almost getting out of my grip. Almost.

"I can't help it, we need to make sure these people stay in our control," The president said, still looking calm as if he wasn't alone in a room with two people who had lived through too many hunger games than they cared.

Before Katniss could do anything, I hugged her closer and whispered a few words in her ear. It took her two seconds to calm down after that. "Where are they anyway?" She said sighing.

"I'll take you to them," I said smiling at her. After she walked out of the room, I gave a slight nod to the president, and headed out.

"Hey mom," Iris, our seventeen year old daughter, said in surprise, as Katniss caught her in a hug. I smiled, just seeing Katniss like this made me feel better, every single time.

"Dad, what's wrong with mom?" Finnick, our fourteen year old son, said raising his eyebrows. We'd named him after a friend we'd lost in the battle, it just seemed necessary.

"Nothing, she's just angry with the president, again." I said grimacing at how she'd almost killed him. Last time hadn't been too pretty.

_Flashback_

"_Victors of the capitol, Welcome!" I said. I masked all my feelings perfectly. The president was sitting on a podium very close to the stage. Looking at him made my lip twitch slightly._

_I surveyed the 'cage'. The people of the capitol reminded me of how we looked back in district 12, before the rebellion. Starving, overworked and empty of any hope of a light at the end of the tunnel._

_Katniss must have seen that too because the fire intensified. The president cleared his throat when my silence became a bit uncomfortable. My mind went blank for a moment then I regained my composure._

"_This, as you all know is the Decade Quell Ball and to start off I would like to call our honoured president to the stage for a small speech." I said and stepped away from the main stage._

_The president took the stage and started off with a customary speech of how the capitol had misruled the districts and how the districts had suffered. And then he went on about the revolution and how he believed in a fair rule and that Panem was in better hands now._

"_Look around you; do you think you are any better now, than you were with Snow?" I wanted to scream, but I clenched my fists into a ball kept my mouth shut. That hypocrite. _

_I heard Katniss next to me trying to control her anger. I gripped her hand so she wouldn't do anything stupid. The scene in front of us must really be reminding her of the past._

_I don't know how, but we sat through the whole programme. On several occasions either Katniss or I came within inches of killing the president for the way he was acting with the victors._

_I was so relieved when the ball ended and we were sent backstage. The president was waiting for us, to congratulate us maybe. But he never got a chance_

"_How can you do this to them" Katniss screamed._

"_Mrs. Mellark I beilive they treated us in a worse manner than the way we are treating them."_

"_And so, you must treat them the same way?" Katniss yelled, furious. I tried to pull her back but she suddenly lashed out of my hold and hit the president, _hard_. _

"_Katniss, C'mon," I said and quickly called one of the security guards to take the president to the hospital while I carried a yelling Katniss out of the room. _

"_Peeta, how can you let that _swine_ get away with what he just did?" She yelled as soon as I locked the room behind me. _

"_One day Katniss," I said sighing, "One day we can probably hope for a place with no games at all," My blue eyes met her grey ones, which showed just a bit of grief as I went on, "But that one day will take a longer time to come, we can only hope for that time to be there for when our kids grow up." _

"_Oh Peeta," she said sighing into my newly pressed shirt, "I wish you weren't this good with words." _

_I chuckled at that and moved my hand through her hair, trying to comfort her as much as I could, hoping one day that free world would be ours._

_Flashback over. _

Katniss was really happy that day, and hopeful at the same time; I guess she was dreaming about the Free world as well.

Iris was looking out at the on lookers, starting at the cage. "Something got your attention?" I asked, surprised to a get a blush out of her by just that sentence.

"No, just looking, you know," She said hurriedly and sat back down.

"She's just staring at the guy over there; she was going on about how _cute_ he was." Finnick said making a disgusted noise. If it was even possible, Iris' face got redder.

"Shut up Finnick," She said and walked out of the room.

"Which guy?" I asked Finnick. Katniss shushed me and said, "Let her mind her own business, you don't need to be the over-protective father," and rolled her eyes.

"But Katniss, what if he's not a good guy, what if he's a bad influence on her, what if-"

"She was just staring at him Peeta, chill out." Katniss said and patted my hand.

Just then someone knocked on our door. "You are ready to go," a guard said. Sighing, I got up.

Page break

The stage was lit up as soon as we entered. The capitol people had been put into a cage like area, but were able to watch and hear us. They had been forced into too much misery and had to suffer too much of loss. The fact that the capitol people were being treated in the same manner we'd been treated before The Battle, made me wish I hadn't stopped Katniss before.

I met her eyes and could see the fire surging through them, and I knew she would gladly carry it out right then, but I wanted to humiliate this egotistical man in a worse way, and in my way, so I just shook my head and smirked.

She smirked back, knowing I'd be able to stun the audience as soon as I had a mike in my hand.

I looked around, looking for the guy who Iris seemed to think was cute, but Katniss nudged me on towards the mike.

"Hello everyone," I started, surveying the crowd and knowing that this was the perfect time to revolt against the districts. "My name is Peeta Mellark, and this is the lovely mocking jay Katniss Everdeen!" I said pointing at probably the most beautiful woman in the world.

**A/N : Sorry again it took so long... I was having a major writers block, and some school stuff going on. ( Who doesn't hates homework?)**

**So thank you again for the reviews! And I hope this one stood out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you** **so much for all your reviews! They really mean a lot! Also, thank you to forgiven95 for your amazing idea! And about the guy who Iris had been staring at... I'll let you read it yourself. So no more interruptions enjoy!**

Iris' P.O.V

As soon as mom entered the green room we'd been allotted for the evening, she caught me in a bear hug. "Hey mom," I said still surprised at the fact that my strong, brave and introvert mother had just hugged me.

"Dad, what's wrong with mom?" Finn asked, clearly as surprised as me over mom's behaviour.

"Nothing, she'd just angry with the president again." Dad said grimacing a little, I guess committing to a memory of the past.

He was staring off into space, so I grasped the opportunity to go back to staring at the cute guy standing in the cage. It was really unfair the way the capitol people were being treated; I swore to myself that I'd do something about this tonight.

"Something got your attention?" Dad asked grinning. I blushed over being caught in the act. I never liked it when Dad got involved in my relationships, even with guy friends; he was very protective.

"She's just staring at the guy over there; she was going on about how _cute_ he was." Finn said making a disgusted noise. My face got even redder as I remembered chatting with my really good friend, Sarah Mason about the guy, I wish I'd sent Finn out of the room by then.

"Shut up Finnick," I said and stormed out of the room, too anxious to get out of there. I walked out almost dashing into somebody. By the way he was dressed; I could tell he was from the districts. "I'm sorry," I said, and quickly walked backstage where Finn was waiting for me. Mom and Dad were already on the stage and just started with their speech.

I stayed backstage with Finn, who was trying desperately to annoy the hell out of me. Dad had been talking for a few minutes, and by the incredulous look on the president's face, I knew he was going to get hell for this later.

"Somebody isn't reading the scripted cards these days," Finn said smirking, looking at dad in awe. He'd always wanted to be like him when he grew up.

Just then Aunt Effie, walked up to us in her elegant violet gown that was shimmering too brightly, her 6-inch heels strutting, and clipped our microphones to our collars. She then nudged us forward onto the stage and says, "Big smiles!"

_This is it. This is when I have to make my final choice,_ I thought.

There's loud applause, but none of the other responses we got in the other districts, the whoops cheers and whistles. We walk across the marble floor and quickly make our way towards our parents, and are blinded by a spotlight falling upon us.

As my eyes adjust, I see the walls decorated with banners and posters that I bet my Aunt Effie helped in designing, it did look like her work. The room is packed with people, but again, just a fraction of the people from the Capitol had been invited to this luxurious meet. It made my blood boil to see the way in which the Districts discriminated between themselves and the Capitol people.

The applause died out, and Dad gives a small speech on how happy he is to have us here with them at an Annual meet. Finnick had his comments written down in cards, but he didn't pull it out. Instead, making Dad proud, he recited his lines and added a few of his own remarks of how privileged he feels.

I walk on to the stage, making a choice I would probably regret later on.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," I said smiling, "I hope you're having a good time. I'd like to thank you all for coming here, for I have important matters that need to be disclosed towards all of us, since we do have the right to freedom. You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one."

The crowd grew silent, making me fear what I would be facing after I ended this speech, but I went on. "A few years back, my parents started a battle in hopes of living in a free world where no one would ever have to fear anything; and they are still there, in the battle. They haven't been ridded of the idea of the free world, and I hope that someday this free world can be ours."

"I believe that the districts aren't willing to acknowledge the grief and pain that most of you have probably gone through, but want us all to acknowledge how much pain had been there before President Snow had been eliminated. This in all ways is certainly unfair, and I believe we should stand up to this. I hope someday you will join me, and world will be as one. Thank you."

I stepped back a little, only to notice the terrified expressions on my parents and the president's intense infuriated gaze staring daggers at me. I kept my head high, not caring for what would be of me, but I knew, that the hope that I had just given to the Capitol was the first step to freedom.

The crowd can't stop murmuring. No one dared to acknowledge what I'd just done. There is no precedent for what I had just done, it had just happened. I was feeling a bit squeamish about my actions, but I didn't have time to think it over when my parents nudged me and Finn backstage before we created a much dodgier scene.

I'm already backstage when they come for me. I guess I should have seen this coming; the president wasn't going to let the girl who just defied the Districts move around Panem creating more trouble.

The peacekeepers, in their cleanly pressed white uniforms, dragged me away from Finn as he tried to hold on to me. With a sad smile, I let myself be towed away from my family.

They hauled me into a place, after almost roaming around circles, which looked more like a prison. The paint was slowly coming off from the walls, and the supposedly blue colour had turned grey. There were cobwebs at almost every corner of the room, and the bed matted with dust made the room seem more filthy than usual.

The shut the rusted steel bars with a bang, and smirked at me, with a quick, "Have fun down here little girl on fire," they left.

The only thing accompanying me right now was the spider that was roaming around the room, and when I say I'm really scared of huge hairy spiders, I mean it.

I sat up onto the dusty bed, hugging my legs closer to my body; trying to stay as far from the eight-legged monster. With a sigh I tried to recall my parents soothing voices trying to comfort myself.

I tried to recall how my parents could take care of me and Finn even though they were going through nightmares and flashbacks. I wish I didn't jeopardise my family in any way. A tear slid down my touched up cheek. I guess loneliness was pretty good, for now.

"Hey! Don't _touch_ me!" I heard a male voice yell. So much for being lonely and content.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Ok? What do you think? There's only one way you can let me know, so please review! Btw did anyone see the amazing Spiderman? Andrew Garfield and Emma Stone are SO amazing! It's a definite must watch!**

**P.S: Review if you have any ideas or suggestions or critiques.**

**P.P.S: Don't forget to review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! I know it's been a long **_**long**_** time since I updated, but there were loads of things happening around here. Plus my CIE boards are just a few days away! Sorry for the wait! Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to go through with this?! **

_Recap_:

_I tried to recall how my parents could take care of me and Finn even though they were going through nightmares and flashbacks. I wish I didn't jeopardise my family in any way. A tear slid down my touched up cheek. I guess loneliness was pretty good, for now._

_"Hey! Don't __touch __me!" I heard a male voice yell. So much for being lonely and content._

**IRIS' P.O.V**

The guards opened my door again and threw someone in; I wasn't able to distinguish exactly who they had thrown in, but I was guessing he was from the capitol.

"You've got company now princess," The first guard said, "Have fun kids." They both walked off laughing like the hyenas that they were.

I looked towards my left, where they'd thrown the capitol boy, and I noticed a small shining orb right where his eye should've been. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice a bit scratchy after all the tears that I'd shed.

"Just someone," He said, his eyes glistening in the dark, like a cat ready to pounce, "But I know who you are. You're the mocking jay's daughter aren't you?" His voice sounded troubled as he spelt out every word slowly.

"You could say that." I said, tearing my eyes away from him.

Silence followed, with the boy staring at me, while I squirmed under his intense gaze.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"Nice of you to ask, most people just tend to ask which year I won in." He said, slightly smirking, his eyes never leaving me.

"I barely watch the games." I said gravely. "The whole kill-to-survive thing just kind of puts me off."

"Me too, sadly we aren't asked about our likings when they throw us in." He said coldly, leaning back onto the wall, and finally looking away from me.

I sighed, and since I knew I wasn't going to get an answer out of him sooner, I went back to hoping my family was okay right now.

**PEETA's P.O.V**

Sometimes I believe that Iris had completely gone on me, with her way with words, and her sweet attitude I always believed she'd got most of her genes from me. But today, with her heroic display against the president, I'm pretty sure she'd grow up to be just like Katniss.

After her speech, the guards towed her away towards the prison. I wasn't going to allow this and staring up at the revolting capitol people, or should I say a few persons, I guess I wasn't the only one.

I walked up to the huge president who sat on the Ivory fitted chair, trying to look even more suspicious and malicious than he already did.

Before I could say anything, Katniss beat me to the punch. Literally. She was currently holding a knife around his throat.

"Get my daughter out." Her voice sounding so intimidating, that even I couldn't stop the shiver running down my spine.

"She just gave a spark to the already rising rebellion, what do you think I should've done?!" He whisper-yelled, fear evident in his blue eyes.

"I don't care what you should have done, let my daughter-"

"HEY! Leave her alone!" I yelled at the officer who had taken hold of my wife, and after a quick stride, punched him off of her.

"Thanks," She whispered smiling, and then turned to find the coward president missing.

"Great." I thought out loud, rolling my eyes.

"My sentiments exactly," She said sighing, "Let's get to Iris first, Haymitch has Finn."

**BLAZE's P.O.V**

I was currently stuck in a pathetic prison room; with the daughter of the two people I detest the most. I seriously love my life. _Not_.

"Nice speech, by the way." I whispered. I'd been itching to ask her about her reason behind going against the districts since I entered the room, but I'd kept quiet. I guess I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Uh thanks." She said, her gorgeous grey eyes looking at me suspiciously. _Gorgeous? Did I just call her eyes gorgeous? What's wrong with me!_

"Why'd you-" I tore my eyes away from her _beautiful_ ones- _what the hell is wrong with me_! And, embarrassed, tried to ask her again, "-Why'd you go against your family?"

She frowned, biting her _cute pink lips_. _I seriously need a psychiatrist_. "I never went against them," She said, her voice cold, "Everything I said was something they'd all been thinking since a long time."

I raised my normal eyebrow, "Then why did they start the revolution against the capitol?" I asked gravely.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said smiling as sweetly and innocently as a two year old kid would, but I knew she wasn't really that small from her size right?

_Crap! Am I really thinking about this?! _I felt my face grow warm.

I sighed frowning, "How about I tell you my name, and you'll tell me why your parents started the war?"

She sighed, "They thought Panem would be a better place without the rule of president snow. They thought we'd live a better life that way, they weren't expecting _this_."She sneered.

"Oh, the whole thing ended up not how they thought it would?" I asked, astonished, "What a waste." I scoffed, hate blazing through my eyes.

"Like you know a thing about how much pain they all still went through." She said scrunching her eyebrows.

"Just ask your parents; maybe they'll let you know just what you're accusing me of." My voice sounded much colder than I intended it to be, but it served her right.

Her eyes went wide over my sudden mood-swing. "How about you tell me your name?" She said softly, her eyes trying to look anywhere in the prison but at me.

I sighed, already regretting my outburst. "Its-"

Before I could say another word the two people responsible for the death of my parents broke down the prison door. "Come on, you too." And we swiftly made our way out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi again! I just realized that I've been jumping around from one P.O.V to another in the last chapter, so I've **_**tried**_** to keep it just from one person's P.O.V in this one. I hope you all like the chapter! Also, I probably won't be updating till the next month, since I have my CIE exams coming up… Just wanted to give you all a heads up!Also I just found out my story is a part of the OC Central Community! Thank you so much for adding _the capitol revolts_! **** Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I wanted to be creative this time so…**

**Blaze: WHY AM I ACTING LIKE A WHIPPED IDIOT IN THE LAST CHAPTER?!**

**Me: Uh, blaze, we got to get on with the story…**

**Blaze: Cool, but all I'm trying to say is that I am **_**not**_** the touchy feely type! Right guys?**

**Me: They barely know you Blaze (sighs)**

**Blaze: Yeah right, anyways - she doesn't own anything.**

**Me: Except Blaze and my lunchbox!**

**Blaze: You don't own me either.**

**Me: Hey! You have no clue-**

_Recap:_

_Her eyes went wide over my sudden mood-swing. "How about you tell me your name?" She said softly, her eyes trying to look anywhere in the prison but at me. _

_I sighed, already regretting my outburst. "Its-"_

_Before I could say another word the two people responsible for the death of my parents broke down the prison door. "Come on, you too." And we swiftly made our way out of the room. _

**IRIS's P.O.V**

It was pretty exhilarating as well as surprising. One minute we're just talking to each other, the other we're all running out into the chaos that was district one.

Apparently my speech had actually created a huge ruckus among the crowd; even the president had run out -pretty shaken up according to mom. I think that boosted my ego pretty well.

We headed towards a nearby air shuttle. The large ferry-like structure had enough room for all of us, including Haymitch and Finn along with a few capitol people – they'd already arrived before us.

"Where are we headed?" I asked as the shuttle started to rise up into the air. "To Aunt Johanna's place." Finn said, and for the first time it didn't sound like he was dreading the visit.

Everyone, apart from my family and Haymitch, stiffened at his revelation, including the guy from the prison; who by sheer chance was sitting right beside me, I could feel the blush creeping up again.

I looked out of the shuttle, trying to focus on anything but the person sitting right next to me, with his knees touching mine, and how he smelled like the forest did in the morning, and how his eyes were staring right at me and how- well you get the point.

It took an hour and a half of blushing, trying to avoid my dad's glare, and my brother and mother's amused looks, but we _finally_ reached Aunt Mason's place. I could finally meet Sarah too!

As soon as we landed onto the grassland right beside the Mason's victor house, I scurried off, tired of the pointed looks that were being thrown at me.

I quickly made my way into the house, looking for any sign for any of the Masons. Before I could yell out their names to see if they were there, two hands tackled me from my unguarded back. I quickly twisted the hand to throw the person right in front of me; the person, who just happened to be a very impressed Aunt Mason.

"That was a good one kiddo." She said smirking as she got up, and dusted herself off. "Has your mother been teaching you too?"

"Nope, Dad did actually." Her eyebrows shot up at my statement. "I thought he only taught you both to paint and bake, you know those things that every father teaches?" Her sarcasm didn't go unnoticed.

"Thank you for having such faith in my abilities Mason." Dad stated, rolling his eyes as he entered the hall as well. "Thought you had enough faith in me after the screaming match."

"What screaming match?" A voice said, mirroring my thoughts. I turned around to find Sarah looking suspiciously at her mother, kind of looking just like her with her dark hair all spiked up.

Before they could say anything I ran towards her and gave her a quick bear hug. "Hi Sarah!"

"Hi Iris, so how's the hottie?" She said, as she wiggled her eyebrows. My face got hotter each passing second.

"What hottie?" Everyone currently in the room exclaimed, including the prison guy himself; as if my face couldn't get any more red.

"Uh, I was—um it's just-" My stuttering didn't go unnoticed, but luckily Haymitch entered the room with a big bang, averting their minds from my utter embarrassment—except for Sarah.

I sighed. "The Cyborg guy, I still don't know his name." I said averting my eyes from where they were currently residing—at _his_ face.

"Oh, he's a real cutie," She said winking at me, "How about we get you two together?"

"Are you kidding me?! We have to keep safe for now and help out in the revolution, not worry about my petty love life." I grumbled.

"Yeah yeah, and while we're 'keeping safe'" She said, giving me air quotes at the last two lines, "We can totally work on your love life."

Before I could re-establish the so-called love life into her thick headed mind, Mom came up to us and said, "Can you two do the honours of helping the capitol people out please?"

"Sure Mrs. Mellark, we'd _love_ to!" Sarah said making me want to choke her right there; why was I really friends with her again? Oh yeah, I remember—

_Flashback_:

_I was walking down the trampled road, it was around nine p.m and I was supposed to be back at the Masons' an hour ago. The only reason I was this late was because of the other ten year old girl in the frilly dress beside me. _

_We'd been looking for her turtle that evening and finally found it at the pond. That's when we realized that we had been here too long. All I could think was that our parents were going to be really angry at both of us._

_I'd never warmed up to her then, she'd always been the mean girl who pulled my hair and played pranks on me. I never spoke up because I didn't want anyone to know that I couldn't win against in wrestling—after all, I was a Mellark._

"_You know Shorty, you are pretty smart." She stated smiling down at me. She was referring to how we'd found Arthur, her turtle. We'd found him by following the turtle poop, and yeah you can actually do that._

"_Um, thanks." I said grinning. Just then a number of wild mutts appeared right in front of us. Apparently, we found out later, they'd been sent to retrieve a traitor who'd run into this part of the woods; but right then we were really too scared to figure out its origins. _

_Luckily Aunt Mason had taught a little bit of her fighting skills to Sarah, and she'd helped save me, while I helped her run away by creating a perfect diversion, though we did have to say goodbye to Arthur for that. _

_We'd gotten our own brand of scars- which we still had- that we called our friendship scars, because we wouldn't have been able to become better friends or trust each other if it weren't for those mutts._

_End of flashback._

"So that's what you have to do, ok girls?" I heard mom say. Wait what?! I'd completely zoned out when I started thinking of me and Sarah!

"What did mom say?" I asked Sarah as soon as mom was out of sight. She started to lead me towards the capitol people, who looked out of place as they awkwardly shuffled at the corner of the room.

"I knew you were too busy staring at Mr. Hottie to even listen to what your own mom was saying," She said sighing dramatically. I just rolled my eyes.

"So hello boys," Sarah said smiling, and then she turned to her right and said coldly, "And Veronica."

**Shack's P.O.V (Didn't see that one coming did you? Me either!)**

So here we were, sitting in the air shuttle, wondering just what in Panem we were doing here. Especially since the shuttle was doing the one thing that it certainly wasn't designed to do—stand still.

"So," I said dragging the o's as the drunken dude looked at me with a bored expression. "Why are we just standing here?"

"Technically we're sitting." The kid sitting right next to the drunken dude scoffed.

"Yeah but aren't we supposed to fly away from here, rather than waiting for them to come and-"

Just as I was about to continue with my witty comeback, which was really smart by the way, my man Blaze, the couple on the stage and the girl because of whom all this revolution had started came in.

The tension between them was so strong that I was smart enough to keep my mouth shut.

"Where are we headed?" the girl asked looking at the kid who'd told me about technicalities. I mean seriously I know a lot about technicalities mind you.

"To Aunt Mason's place." The kid said, and everyone except for the district people stiffened. Aunt Mason meant we were going to Johanna Mason's place, and during the hunger games she was probably the most lethal woman ever. And exceptionally hot.

I tried to calm my nerves by looking around the shuttle, that's when I noticed Blaze staring at that girl, who apparently right now was blushing. So something happened between them eh? I couldn't wait to ask Blaze about it, irritating him were one of my favourite past times, as of now.

I smirked as I watched the show in front of me and I suddenly had this urge of grabbing some popcorn not that we get them at home anymore.

The amused glances, the glares, the stares and the blushes were too much fun to watch. I couldn't wait till we got out of the shuttle.

The shuttle started to land around a few minutes later, and as soon as it landed, the girl ran off ahead—probably too embarrassed to face anyone right now.

"Hey man, nice catch." I said as I walked up to Blaze. That got out a blush from his human side. Shack: 1; Blaze: 0

"Shut up." He said and started to walk quicker towards the huge mansion in front of us. I frowned; this was pretty sad considering we all now lived in small shabby apartments.

We walked in towards the door, and as I walked in I heard everyone in the room go: "What hottie?"

The girl—Blaze's girl—was stuttering trying to find a way out of whatever had happened here. I frowned, I'd missed it.

"Were they talking about me?" I asked Blaze after Haymitch crashed the door's glass.

"I don't think so man," he said, his eyes looked amused, "She said hottie right?" Shack: 1; Blaze: 1

"Yeah yeah, let's just find a place to sit," I said, ignoring his comment as I looked around for a place to sit. "How about next to Veronica?"

"Who the dumb chick?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"No the hot chick!" I said, and dragged him closer to where she was.

"There's only one capitol girl here dude." He said rolling his eyes.

"Just come on," I said, and grinned as I saw Veronica checking us out.

"Hey babe." I said, and winked.

"Hi Blaze, we didn't get to have our talk not did we?" She said lowering her eyelashes. Playing hard to get huh? I like that.

"Look girl-" I was rudely interrupted by Blaze as he poked me in the ribs. I turned around to find two girls walking towards us.

"So hello boys," She said smirking at all of us, then she turned towards Veronica and her eyes turned cold. "And Veronica."

**A/N: So How was it?! Good? Great? Love it so much you want to kiss me? Lol!**

**How does Sarah know veronica? And why does she hate her?**

**Who's the traitor the wild mutts were chasing?**

**How will Sarah help Iris and Blaze?**

**Will poor Shack and Finn be left out?**

**You won't know until the next chapter! ;) I know it's a little mean considering the extra long time you'd be waiting, but what's the fun in waiting for boring answers right? And if you all have any ideas on what I should do in the upcoming chapters, please do PM me! I always tend to love reading new ideas! I'd like to thank ****Pamluvzu2** **and ****forgiven95** **for your ideas! I totally want to use them! **

**XOXO**

**Free-Bird 36**


	7. AN

**A/N: This is not a chapter! I just wanted to tell you all that I'll be keeping this story on hold for month, since I have a major writer's block, and will definitely update it on: January 19****th****. So keep the date free! :D**

**Thanks,**

**Free-Bird 36**


End file.
